


Farben der Magie

by Antares10



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ties of Lapis
Genre: Cian getting lost in his head, Doran caring a whole lot, Healing Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SPOILER BOOK 2, Scars, Sensuality, two old men who were sad getting to be happy, well more like comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Cian dachte immer in Farben um Magie zu beschreiben. Und verliert sich oft ein wenig in seinen Gedanken. Zum Glück ist Doran da um ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zu holen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts), [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



> Christmas present for Calvindile and Pandir, two of the most awesome people out there. 
> 
> ((Also, I am way to much in love with these two old men. XD))

Cian hatte immer in Farben gedacht wenn er von Magie sprach. Es war einfach... natürlich für ihn dass Farben am besten ausdrückten was Magie und alles was damit zusammen hing bedeutete.

 

Einige Sachen waren einfach. Feuermagie ist rot und orange und manchmal auch gelb, heiß und ungebändigt und zitternd unter seinen Händen, manchmal sich windend wie Schlangen. Der Trick war sie zusammen zu ballen sodass sie erst explodierte wenn er sie losließ.

 

Eismagie war ähnlich nur blau und weiß und eher starr, man musste sie anstoßen damit sie sich dahin bewegt wo sie hin soll und man musste aufpassen dass man selbst nicht unter ihr erstarrte.

 

Und Blitzmagie, sie war wirklich nicht seine Spezialität. Sie zuckte wie ein Aal in den Händen, das Winden der Feuermagie wirkte träge dagegen. Sie war gelb und violett zugleich, voll von Widersprüchen und er hatte nie ganz raus gefunden wie man sie meistert.

 

Wenn er von seiner eigenen Magie sprach, so sprach er am häufigsten von seiner Zerstörungsmagie, der Feuermagie. Rot und Heiß und verzehrend. Manchmal fühlte er heute noch sein Magika unter seiner Haut brennen, Phantom-Erinnerungen an die Zeit als er mit Feuer in beiden Händen versuchte dem Schicksal und einer Übermacht aus Nord ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

 

Doch jede Magie fühlte sich anders an und jede Person hatte eine andere Magie. Die junge Orc, die vor einiger Zeit sie besuchte, war interessant, dunkles Grün und dunkles Blau, Töne die man selten unter Bretonen sieht. Und auch schwarz, wie die Nacht und andere Farben die Cian nicht benennen konnte. Zweifels ohne war sie eine Magierin die viel gesehen hatte.

 

Viel an Land, an Leuten und Magie. Da war etwas, was sich um die schmächtige Figur schloss wie Finger einer Hand wenn Cian sie aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtet hatte.

 

Vielleicht waren es die Hände des Schicksals, vielleicht war es ein Schatten ihrer eigenen Entscheidungen. Mit Philosophie in diesen Höhen kannte sich Cian wirklich nicht aus und hatte auch kein Interesse daran.

 

Da waren natürlich andere. Gareth. Oh, der junge Gareth... einer der wenigen denen es an Cian's Herz gelegen war, sein wahres Herz, nicht welches das ihm die Kraft versprach seinem Volk zu helfen. Da waren Geister von Gefühlen für ihn und da waren Gefühle nun da er wieder Worte dafür hatte und doch konnte er nicht aussprechen oder auch nur einen Finger darauf legen was es war.

 

Seine Magie war... nicht heraus ragend. Durchschnittlich. Ein Mix aus Feuerrot und Eisblau mit dem goldenen Gelb der Heilungsmagie vermischt. Unscheinbar und doch war etwas an ihm, etwas tiefes, unter all den Farben und Magica und Waffen und Worten, das ihm hervor hob. Ihn ein wenig... strahlen ließ.

 

Er war nicht außergewöhnlich und doch... besonders. Ein guter König, ein Mann wie sein Volk. Jemand dem er vertrauen konnte.

 

Und doch...

 

„Cian, gehst du wieder in deinem Kopf verloren, huh?“, fragte eine Stimme und Cian blinzelte und schlug die Augen auf, schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht über ihn.

 

Doran. Sein Ehemann. Er musste ihn nicht einmal direkt ansehen, denn Doran, alles an Doran, strahlte. Seine Magie war gold und gelb der Heilung und grün und braun wie das Leben. Er war einfach nur.. real und strahlend und etwas außer-weltliches und doch so gewöhnliches zugleich.

 

Er war um einiges kleiner als Cian und doch schien er mehr und mehr über Cian zu stehen, zu schweben. Fast wie ein göttlicher in goldenem Licht getaucht.

 

Cian musste ein paar mal blinzeln bis er begriff dass der goldene Schein den er um Doran sah nicht nur eingebildet oder ein Halbtraum war, sondern real. Doran's verbleibende Hand schimmerte mit Magie, sanfte Lichtbogen wanderten zwischen den Fingern die eine kleine Sonne zu halten schienen.

 

Heilungsmagie.

 

„Manchmal würde ich echt gern wissen was in deinem Schädel vorgeht.“, brummte Doran. „Ich kann förmlich die kleinen Zahnräder arbeiten hören.“

 

Cian gluckste etwas.

 

„Nichts, nichts.“, murmelte er sanft während er Dorans Hand weiter im Auge behielt. „Nur... Dinge.“

 

„Dinge huh?“, fragte Doran. „Ist das Hier und Jetzt nicht interessant genug?“

 

Cian lächelte, bewegte endlich seinen rechten Arm um eine Hand auf Cians Wange zu legen. Dorans leicht gekräuselte Stirn glättete sich langsam als Cian begann mit seinem Daumen die Sommersprossen nach zu ziehen welche sich über Dorans Wangenknochen wie Sterne über den Himmel zogen. Er kannte die meisten davon nur zu gut, hatte sie so oft nachgezeichnet. Doch einige waren neu, andere verformt oder verändert in Farbe und Textur.

 

Die Haut von Dorans Gesicht war weich und dünn und warm, winzige Unebenheiten hier und da, einzelne Haare die hervor standen, kleine Unperfektheiten die Cian dennoch über alles liebte. Cian war so fixiert auf dieses Gefühl unter seinen Fingern dass er zuerst gar nicht bemerkte was Doran tat, nicht bevor ihm eine Wärme überflutete als sei er in eine heiße Quelle getaucht.

 

Doran hatte seine Hand auf Dorans Brust gelegt, genau über seine Narbe, und drückte die Kugel aus Licht und Magika und Wärme direkt über sein Herz. Gelb und Gold ergoss sich wie Sirup über das innerste seines Körpers. Wärme die sanft pulsierend mit dem Herzschlag Dorans sich erst über die Narbe, dann in sein Herz und schließlich über seine Brust und Bauch und Schulter, Hüfte, Arme, Beine, Hals, Kopf bis in Hände und Füße und Zehen und Fingerspitzen ausbreitet. Es war ein Gefühl welches er so oft versuchte in Wörter zu fassen und doch nie wirklich dem nahe kam, was er ausdrückten wollte.

 

Stattdessen entfuhr ihm nur ein heiser klingender Laut als Doran seine Hand leicht bewegte, Fingerspitzen die Konturen der Narbe nachzeichnete.

 

„Sie wird langsam blasser.“, höre Cian die tiefe Stimme seines Mannes, spürte die Vibration der Worte durch ihrer beiden Körper hallen. „Keine Entzündung... keine Spannungsrisse der Haut...“

 

„Du... kümmerst dich gut... darum.“, flüsterte Cian, seiner vollen Stimme nicht ganz vertrauend.

 

„Nun, es geht hier um dein Herz.“, antwortete Doran sanft, bevor er ihm voll in die Augen schaute, mit einem Ausdruck den Cian wieder nur zu gut kannte. Er hatte ihn so oft schon gesehen, in der Vergangenheit bevor alles schief ging. Unter dem Sternenhimmel oder im Bett ihres eigenen Hauses oder am Fluss wenn sie zusammen ihr Glück beim Angeln versuchten oder im Wald wenn sie Beeren sammelten die Doran für den Winter einkochte oder im Winter selbst, wenn sie um ein Feuer saßen zusammen mit Eska und Runwe, und die eingekochten Früchte zusammen aßen.

 

Es war etwas sanftes und warmes und so viel mehr als mit dem schnöden, einfachen Wort „Liebe“ je zu beschreiben wäre.

 

Doran beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste sanft seine Stirn, dann seine Augenbrauen und seine Nase bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte.

  
„Manchmal denk ich, ich träume immer noch.“, sagte Doran sanft. „Und du bist immer noch vergraben unter diesem drei-mal-verdammten Berg.“

 

„Manchmal hoffe ich zu erwachen und all meine Fehler nie begangen zu haben.“, antwortete Cian, während er weiter Dorans Gesicht hielt. „Wie viel Kummer und Leid hätte ich... uns allen ersparen können?“

 

„Hätte, hätte.“, flüsterte Doran. „Das bringt alles nichts. Du dachtest du tust das richtige. So wie ich das dachte. Vielleicht lagen wir beide richtig oder falsch oder es gab nie eine Wahl für uns, wer weis das schon?“

 

Cian brummte nur als Antwort. Ein Brummen was sich in ein scharfes Lufteinziehen wandelte als Doran seine Hand weiter über seine Narbe bewegte, den Zauber weiter webend.

 

Cian war ein wenig... fasziniert von Dorans Heilungsmagie. Er selbst war nur halbwegs bewandert in der Kunst der Wiederherstellungsmagie. Einfache Heilung beherrschte er, doch Heilende Hände hatte er nie selbst erlernen können. Sein Talent lag einfach in anderen Gebieten. Doch er liebte die Wiederherstellungsmagie so sehr, liebte wie die warmen Wellen seinen ganzen Körper durchdringen können, wie alles von ihr durchdringt wird.

 

Und Dorans Magie war gold und gelb und grün und alle Erdtöne und sie war überall.

 

Vor vielen, vielen Jahren hatte Cian gelesen dass die Magie einer Person, Magika, Teil der Seele sei. Die Kraft die man benutzt um Sprüche in die Welt zu bringen... und wenn man zu viel davon benutzt fühlt man sich schwach und ausgelaugt als ob man drei mal quer durch das ganze Dorf gerannt wäre.

 

Und Doran nutzte die Wiederherstellungsmagie so... mühelos.

 

Die Hand und die sanften Wellen aus Wärme und gold bewegte sich nach oben, langsam auf seinen Hals zu. Zwei Finger zeichneten die Konturen seines Schlüsselbeins nach, erst nach rechts, dann zurück nach links. Cians Haut kribbelte unter sanften Fingern und Magie. Die Finger bewegten sich nach oben, zeichneten den Verlauf eines Muskels auf der rechten Seite seines Halses nach. Kurz unter seinem Kinn hielten die Finger an. Cian fühlte Magika in Wellen kommend, im Takt mit seinem Herzen, mit seinem eigenen Puls.

 

Doran hatte zwei Finger an seiner Halsschlagader. Cian schluckte schwer. Er wollte etwas sagen. Irgendwas. Doch Doran schaute auf ihn herab und Cian verschlug es einfach die Sprache. Da war ein Laut der seinen Lippen entwich aber es war nur eine Silbe, ein Ton, vielleicht auch nur ein Luftzug dem er ein wenig Stimme geben konnte, mehr nicht.

 

Sicherlich nicht genug um auch nur im Ansatz zu vermitteln was er fühlte. Doran schien es trotzdem genug.

 

Dorans Finger bewegten sich wieder. Cian erinnerte sich daran wie es früher war. Früher würde Doran sein Gesicht in beide Hände nehmen, würden zwei Hände seine Körperkonturen abfahren und die Erinnerung daran versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Wo Dorans zweite Hand war, war nun ein Stumpf.

 

Manchmal bildete sich Cian ein einen Schimmer von Gold um den Stumpf zu sehen wann immer Doran Magie übte. Vielleicht war es auch nur Wunschdenken...

 

Wie automatisch bewegte sich seine freie Hand zu Dorans Stumpf und zog ihn an sich heran. Dicke, rote Narben zogen sich an ihm entlang. Cian fuhr eine mit einem seiner dünnen Finger nach. Da waren so viele Gefühle in dieser Wunde, in diesen Narben. Gefühle denen er einst versuchte zu entgehen.

 

Flucht und Kampf. Kampf und Flucht. Die Silberblut-Familie, Ulfic und Thalmor und Kaiserreich und Doran und... und...

 

„Du wandelst wieder in der Vergangenheit.“, flüsterte Doran in sein Ohr. Wann war er so nah gekommen. „Bitte bleib bei mir.“

 

Und er küsste Cian's Ohr und plötzlich war die Hand auf seiner rechten Wange und dann war Dorans Lippen auf seinen und ihre Körper aneinander gepresst. So nah es irgendwie ging. Und Cian konnte nur einen leisen Seufzer machen und schlang beide Arme fest um Doran. Er hatte ja rechts. Sie lebten im Hier und Jetzt und er hatte Doran wieder. Er war hier und nicht fort und sie hatten einander.

 

Sie waren nicht mehr jung, auf keinen Fall. Beide hatten Narben und Wunden und Muskeln die schmerzten und und und...

 

Doch Cian wusste dass in ihm immer noch seine Magie schlummerte, Heiß und Rot und prickelnd unter seiner Haut und Doran war immer noch golden und gelb.

 

Wenn Magika von der Seele selbst kam, dann waren sie einander in diesem Moment näher als physisch möglich sein sollte, Hände und Arme verschlungen ineinander und Dorans Magie durch beide pulsierend. Es fühlte sich an als wäre Doran nicht nur in seinen Armen, sondern als wäre er überall an ihn, auf ihn, durchströmte ihn. Doran war einfach überall, füllte Cians gesamte Welt aus mit seinem goldenen Schein.

 

Und Cian konnte sich beim besten Willen kaum ein schöneres Gefühl vorstellen.

 

Heilungsmagie konnte keine seelischen Wunden einfach wegzaubern. Mit Heilungsmagie ließ sich Blutungen stillen und Knochen heilen. Aber der Schmerz der Seele ließ sich damit nicht tilgen. Das brauchte Zeit und Arbeit und es gab keinen Trank und kein Wundermittel was das ganze abkürzte oder vereinfachte.

 

Aber als Cian später in Dorans Armen einschlief dachte er, dass die Liebe und das Vertrauen eines anderen Menschen vielleicht nicht das Wundermittel war, aber dennoch Balsam sein konnte. Die Zukunft erschien ihm golden, strahlender als je zuvor.

 

 


End file.
